


“Are you going to cuff me later?”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [34]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sugawara just wants that good dick, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Sugawara and Daichi are invited out for a celebration dinner by Daichi's boss. Sugawara gets bored and horny, so he decides to tease his husband. They excuse themselves to the toilet, you can guess the rest.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 8
Kudos: 214





	“Are you going to cuff me later?”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be completing my history essay? Yes.  
> But did I decide to write smut instead? Yes

“Your husband is a great detective, one of the best we have.” The Captain speaks, chugging down his fourth beer that night.  
“My husband has always been amazing at whatever he does.” Sugawara smiles kindly whilst glancing to the side to look at a very anxious Daichi. “Are you okay?” The grey-haired whispers, concern written all over your face.  
“Detective, you don’t look well.” The Captain agrees, he pours a glass of water for the brunet who just wanted the floor to swallow him.  
“Drink up, Daichi. Come on.” Koushi sends him a mischievous smirk, but he still keeps up his ‘concerned husband’ look.  
“Thank you, sir.” Daichi mutters, removing his hand from his husband's wrist, immediately the grey-haired starts to move his hand again. “Oh god~” He groans, spitting out half of his water, the water splattered all over his shirt.  
“Aww~ Daichi, let me dry that for you.” Sugawara lightly taps tissue on the wet spot, his right hand continuously pumping his cock. Smearing the precum all over his thumb and stroking the juices against the sensitive vein that lines his cock. Most of the torture is aimed at Daichi’s head [his weak spot], he dips his index into the slit, rubbing it up and down, gliding his wet digit across it. “I’m so sorry, Captain. But may we be excused to the loo to clean up the mess.” Sugawara draws his hand away from Daichi’s cock, he tucks him back into his trousers and zips him up. Cleaning his wet fingers on the table cloth.  
“Don't apologise, I know how Daichi gets. He’s a very clumsy man.”

-

“You are a fucking whore.” Daichi whispers in his husband’s ear, pushing him into an empty cubicle, locking the door before any further actions, to be safe. “You couldn’t wait till we got home, you needed my dick that badly.” Sawamura forced the slightly shorter male onto the toilet, hooking his fingers in his soft hair and unzipping his pants in the process. Once his dick is out, the detective shoves his cock into the teacher’s mouth. Slamming all the way in till the hilt, his head gets imprisoned by the warmth of Koushi’s throat.  
“Fuck~ your throat is as good as your other hole.” Daichi moans, slowly beginning to move his hips, thrusting in and out at his own pace. Enjoying the comfort of his husband’s glorious mouth. He guides Sugawara’s head up and down his cock, Koushi expands and clenches his throat around him every time he deepthroats him. Tears trickle down his face as the pressure against his throat becomes unbearable, but the pain and the sweet taste and smell of Daichi sends shocks through his body; he loves his husband’s cock. Koushi creates little ripples movements with his tongue causing the detective to pull him off his dick knowing his will climax.

“I want to fuck you so hard.”

“Shouldn’t we wait till we get home?” Sugawara teases acting all innocent even though he’s wearing Daichi’s cum as gloss.  
“Turn around, slut.” Sawamura pulls the grey-haired up from the toilet, Koushi didn’t need to be instructed further.

“You already prepped. So needy.” The detective chuckles rubbing his thumb over the swollen rim, the lube around the hole creates loud squelches with each touch. “You’re so wet.” Daichi comments, entering his thumb into the heat, swirling it around inside till he feels the muscles around him clench knowing he has hit his spot. “Where’s my confident Koushi now?” The brunet laughs, watching how his husband falls apart from such a simple action.

“Daichi please just fuck me! Your boss will s-ahh fuck~ not so sud-den~ ahh Daichi~” Koushi screams out as Daichi thrusts himself in him without any prewarning, aiming to attack his prostate as he fills his husband up with his cock. “Daichi~” The grey-haired whimpers, his hole stretching effortlessly around his thick cock, years of being together and endless nights has really changed his body.  
“Your hole fits my cock so well. I’ve trained you so well, Koushi. Your hole is made for my cock.” Sawamura grasps Suga’s plumped cheeks, spreading them apart to view his cock get swallowed by his hole. Watching how it carefully enters and exits, the muscles gaped and twitched with each thrust. Not knowing whether they want his cock to stay inside or for it to move in and out.  
“Your-ahh cock is mine~” Sugawara moans, gripping on the pipes of the toilet for some support, his legs and body becoming weak from pleasure and Daichi’s aggressive thrusts. “Touch my co-cock!” Sugawara begs, turning his head around to show his husband his puppy-pleading eyes.

“Ahh Daichi~ Fuck me harder!” Suga whines, arching his back up more, Daichi thrusts deeper into him hitting spots that drive him absolutely insane along with his slow, delicate yet harsh pumps on his cock.  
“You’re clenching does much around me, you like the idea of someone seeing you like this. Every time you hear the toilet door open to twitch, such a whore.” Daichi chuckles slowing down his pace to provoke his husband who instantly rocked his hips back and forth to fuck himself on his cock.  
“I thi- Nghh cu-cumming!” The grey-haired muffled his moans by biting his wrists, heavy droplets of cum flush out of his cock, falling into the toilet. Soon after Koushi, Daichi cums deep inside him, painting his walls with his semen, he bites down on Koushi’s shoulder to muffle his moans.

“All cleaned up?” The captain asks, convinced all that time, fifteen minutes, in the toilet was dry off his shirt.  
“Yeah, yeah. Thanks to Koushi.” Daichi smiles, snaking an arm around his husband’s shoulders bringing him in for a side hug.

“Your cum is dripping.” Suga quietly speaks, showing a gentle grin even though he was in huge discomfort.  
“That’s for wanking me off, this is your punishment.” Daichi whispers back, lifting up his glass to clinked against his captain’s glass after his small speech about police shit.

“Are you going to cuff me later?”

“Of course.”

Would I allow this mans to rearrange my insides? YES 

Sir, may I sit in between your legs?

[credits to Heeju on twitter]

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one that finds it hot when the uke/bottom has a higher position/status than the seme/top? 
> 
> I just finished Bungo Stray Dogs and I want to protect Ranpo with my life. 
> 
> KuroKen will be the next shot I write, its going to have pet play, drinking alcohol off each others body, sexy Kuroo doing his ting. so please stay tuned.


End file.
